op_grand_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Buggy
Introduction Buggy is one of the first villains the Straw Hat Pirates go up against. He could fight effectively in the series at one point against sword characters like Zoro, but he eventually just trolls and gets really lucky later on. Buggy has some pretty strong tools in OPGA. His projectiles are quick and strong and he can even get some followups from his projectile game. He becomes really strong when he gets enough meter and can activate both his assist and his AX super which allows him to turn a win in neutral into a kill very easily. Pros & Cons + R+A is a great projectile as it can't be destroyed, follows the opponent and attacks three times + j.A is a very fast and long ranged attack that sends him backwards making it a great retreating tool in neutral or a great air to air move + j.X throws knives and sends him into the air slightly and combined with good j.A use and make for some strong landing mix-ups + R+B is a car transformation with some good speed that hits for moderate damage and can be block cancelled at any time giving Buggy some pretty scary tools if he uses it right + Both of his supers are great but AX super combined with an assist can yield deadly results + Good assists + Both of his throws are combo throws + A>X is great for retreating - His jabs aren't very wide and don't have the greatest endlag - R+X is a terrible anti air - R+B has some pretty long startup meaning it's not great to use in neutral unless there's a lot of distance - Lack of combos means he won't be doing a lot of damage without his AX super plus assist setup - No quick attack to escape pressure - His best ranged moves in neutral are some of the shorter ranged attacks in the game Movelist Mod Edition Changes Buffs * Has some Nerfs * None? Supports Ritchie Dash support. Good HP and OK damage. Richie has some good speed on him which makes him pretty hard to deal with and gives Buggy a much needed tool to work with for his lacking punish game and pressure, but what makes him really strong is his synergy with Buggy's super lock. Richie and Buggy's AX super go together like bread and butter and locking your opponent down with Richie with your AX super activated will be your biggest source of damage. Richie is your go to support. Cabaji Jump support. Good HP and damage. Cabaji is your typical jump support with some decent stats. He seems a little slow and his synergy with Buggy isn't too great, not even with his AX super. Only take if you're sandbagging or if you just really need a jump support. Combos * B (Wall bounce), L+(A>A), L+Y (Before final hit), B (Wall bounce), L+(A>A) Strategy Vanilla Buggy's AX super + assist trap will have very easy access in vanilla so you want to have your assist out as often as possible and finding or making an opportunity to activate your AX super and maximize the damage you can get off of it. Until you find this moment, you'll be using your powerful neutral options such as R+A and aerials to make it hard for your opponent to lock you down. Modded Buggy's main tools at a distance will be his R+A and his j.A. They come out fast, have good range and are really strong against other zoners as they're ranged attacks that can't be destroyed. When you're up close, your A jab is your best bet. It has some good range and it's your least laggy close range attack. Your main goal will be to play out the neutral taking pokes when you can until you have enough meter for Richie and possibly AX super as well. Once you have Richie with or without your AX super, the possibilities you have for racking up damage increase a lot. He can help you get in and stay in to keep your damage output high. A>A>X will be your main combo when you're working with him as it can setup some unblockable situations and if you have AX super out, just spamming A+X>A>X with Richie attacking them is almost unstoppable as long as you don't drop it or the opponent combo breaks. Match-ups General Information Buggy has a really hard time with anyone who can do a lot of pressure and punishment up close without an assist as that's where Buggy is at his weakest. If they snowball off of their strong early game, these match-ups can feel almost unwinnable as Buggy. Against other zoners, Buggy's ranged attacks will usually win in projectile trades but the opponent will likely have more range since Buggy's zoning is a little more on the shorter side of the ranged fighters. Kuina text Shanks text Mihawk text Eneru text Ace text Vivi text Tashigi text Smoker text Luffy text Zoro text Buggy text Crocodile text Nami text Usopp text Kuro text Arlong text Sanji text Chopper text Wapol text Don Krieg text Zeff text Robin text Bon Clay text Ohm text Category:Characters